friendship or love?
by icegirl13
Summary: IchigoX Ryou. Maysai broke up with ichigo and it's breaking ichigo's heart. But who's there to pick up the fragments? ryou of course
1. 1 Happy days

**well this is not my first mewmew fic so i can't ask you to go easy on me but i hope you like it and please definately tell me what you think because i enjoy reveiws who doesn't? so here's the first chapter**

Ichigo grabbed the silver tray filled with pasteries and cakes, put a bright smile on her face and walked towards one of the tables in cafe mewmew.

"here you go, enjoy"

Her red hair hung loosly around her face under large pink eyes and long lashes. The traditional uniform hung onto her slender frame.Puffing out with lace, feathered boas and ribbons.

That's basically how it went for her, serve, take orders and work hard till her face was flushed and sweat beaded down her cheeks. As for the other fellow workers...

Ichigo grabbed a broom " you' know you could help me mint!"

"after my after noon tea"

_i should have known...the traditional response..._

Zakuro was no where to be seen and rarely showed up being usually in a model agency at the time. Lettuce was trying to help, being her clumsy self and pudding--

"pudding stop performing for the customers!" ichigo yelled over her shoulder.

Then She checked her watch, it was almost time for to leave, and for her payday.

Ichigo bounded over to her boss, who was sitting in one of the cafe's cushion chair's and leaning in towards a lap-top computer. She gazed at it's fancy interior, there was no way she could buy one of those...

_boy Ryou most be really rich and to think he won't raise my pay!_

She didn't bother trying to inch it up a notch however, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere..

"Hey Ryou" she chirruped.

"huh" he looked up in suprise, his vivid blue eye's staring into her's, under his shaggy blonde hair. He was, ichigo thought, handsome but in a way that she would never date...to high-class...to supeior...

"hey baka"

to annoying.

"would you stop calling me that! it's ichigo!" she fumed.

"well your in a happy mood"

Not getting his sacrastic response she brightened "well you see i'm meeting mayisai---"

"I don't need to know your plans baka because i don't care" Ryou said turning back to the computer with a fake yawn.

Ichigo's face flushed " I didn't come here to talk to you anyway! i came for my pay, it's time for me to leave"

"really?" he arched an eyebrow and glanced at his watch " guess time passes fast when i'm watching you making a clumsy fool of yourself, she was about to interrupt but he wouldn't let her only raising a finger to her lips, whoa, let me finish what i was going to say..."

He fished with his unoccupied hand into his back pocket for his wallet, Ichigo was frozen the finger on her lip had kinda shocked her.

"here, he said finally, here's your money for the day and also...here's a little extra since it is your birthday tommorow and I'm in a generous mood, Ichigo looked up suprised for the second time by his weird behavior.

Watching her expression ryou said "geez you must think that i'm a really awful guy not to give you a birthday present and also take the day off tommorow and enjoy..."

"Ryou! thankyou!" She jumped up without thinking and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"aw-your-chockin--me" he gritted. "your definately a macho chick"

But she was to happy to be insulted by his insult.

"anyway..., Ryou said when she finally let go of her, rubbing his shoulder, i was wondering...erm..."

Ichigo looked at him a puzzled expression on her face.

_just say it...ask her...the worst she can say is no...it's not that i like her...i'm just doing it for her birthday...it's not a date...besides she hasn't even said yes yet..._

No Ryou was to proud to admit to himself that he felt even a ittie bit attracted to her.

_besides there's no way i'd be able to compete with the perfect boyfriend mayasai, i'd just get in the way..._

And that was why he acted sometimes cruel...he didn't want to get close...but not only that, he grinned at the thought, it's so much more fun to tease her and make her mad...

_my strawberry.._

_where did that come from..._

Shaking his head, he realized he had zoned out right in front of her

_damn me i'm a moron_

"i was -er--well i have a extra ticket for the stage acrobatics performance story of the--er--little mermaid--and i thought since i heard you kinda liked that show--

_heard. you mean earvs dropped_

"if you would like to come see it tommorow?"

She was silent pondering

"by myself?"she said finally.

He almost collasped, sometimes she was to clueless, "no with me you dummy!" he said idignately.

"oh"

_and he had been afraid she had known more about his feelings...now it felt laughable..._

He looked at her affectionaltly hiding it behind an expressionless face as he watched her own brighten

_the smile that makes me so happy_

"oh, i'd love to see the little mermaid with you! it's my absolute favorite!--oh wait..., she trailed off, i forgot...i-i was planning on meeting maysai for my birthday...we were going to the movies..." She looked down.

Ryou felt his insides go cold but forced himself to speak, luckly his voice sounded normal,

"oh no problem...i'll just get one of the--the other mewmews to go with me" he said lieing between his tongue

_absolutely no way..._

"i just thought y'know--being--being--your birthday i would ask you first..."  
He was rambling, he should stop...

Suddenly a ringtone rang, he recongnized the tone it was ichigo's...

_saved by the bell..._

Ichigo yeeped jumping up and putting her hand in her purse rummaging from her cell.

"oh come on where are you" a little frown creased her beautiful brow and faded as she found it.

"sucess" she whispered to him and flipped open the phone.

"hello? ichigo speaking?" she said.

There was a pause and then a giggle " hi maysai"

He felt a sinking feeling but couldn't get himself to leave listening to her half of the conversation...

"you want to meet? today? but oh--i dunno..."

She paused again, biting her lip...

"well if it's really important i can probably drop by for fifteen minutes and then go home for dinner, i'm sure mom won't mind, will it only take fifteen minutes?"

She nodded twirling her hair

"why can't you just tell me on the phone then?" she said curiously.

again she waited

"well then i guess i'll see ya in a little bit, the cafe shop right?"

He probably agreed for she chirruped

"bye.well see ya soon."

She shut off the cell, thinking, then remembered Ryou and looked up

"it was maysai, she said stating the obvious.

"so what's up?" Ryou questioned.

"I dunno...he wouldn't tell me...he said it had to be in person..., ichigo smiled, i thought at first it might be my birthday present but i'm seeing him tommorow so it wouldn't really make sense. would it? "

She countinued and he decided to let her finish,

"he sounded kinda strange but i couldn't tell him that...maybe's he got a cold" she confided to him.

Finally Ryou cleared his throat, he wanted to get out of there, out of her sappy talking of maysai, look ichigo--how many times do i have to tell you i don't care about your love-life...so go do whatever...and i'm not your friend but you boss" he ended it in regret.

She was silent " well...i always considered you my friend..., she paused, and--and i always will no matter what! and i'm really sorry about tommorow...i'm sure lettuce will want to go she's crazy about you!"

Ryou blushed, uncomfortable, well yea..." he had never thought of lettuce like that...the only person he did...was

"ichigo, it's fine...you better go to maysai you don't want to be late" he said with a smile.

"well...alright...bye ryou, bye everyone!" She grabbed her backpack and decided to change at home, she didn't have time right now,

_anyway the uniform is cute!_

Then as she stepped out of the cafe she suddenly thought about Ryou

_his smile...his smile was so sad..._

She stopped, should she go back?

_should i see what's wrong?_

Ichigo growled to herself and jumped back into cafe mewmew. There were her friends working, but Ryou..Ryou was no where to be seen, disappeared...

_probably in his room..._

She glanced at her watch, "ekk i gotta go"

Ichigo ran all the way to the cafe that Maysai had mentioned.


	2. bitter mocha chocolate

CHAPTER 2

**well thanks for the reveiws and i hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so glad you liked the previous! **

The cafe was a cute little botique, small and filled with a hot pleasant smell. She pushed open the door and the tinkling of bells sounded. A couple people looked at her and then back down to their food. She stepped inside curiously, it was definately different from the cafe mewmew. Cafe mew mew was decorated beautifully and with cheerful bright colors. This was the standard.

Ichigo guessed it was based on the quality of food and drinks rather then the decorations considering the amount of people there...

She spotted Maysaia in a corner booth of two and strode over to him.

His black hair was as sleek and gleaming as ever under gentle dark eyes but his usually caring,happy smile wasn't there anymore.

_there really was something wrong..._

Anxious and worried she managed to hide it behind a happy smile and sat down across from him.

"Hi maysaia"

_i wonder if he's sick_

"Ichigo..." He looked down and before he could countine a waiter came up to the couple of two.

"Hello there, I'm analisa and i'll be your waiter this morning what would you like to order?" She talked fast and her green eyes sparkled in a way that ichigo's never could. She looked at the beautiful girl enviously, a competetion even worthy for zakuro. Long,straight blonde hair ran down to the waist of the slender analissa and her high-cheeks bones were large and flushed but she seemed nice enough.

"Hi, Ichigo replied, I'm ichigo and i would like a... mocha-chocolate coffee and a sweet dough donut please"

Analisa jotted down the order on her pad " one mocha-chocolate coffee coming right up!...and the young man will have...?"

"hm, or what?" Maysai said blinking " i'll just have one black coffee"

"right" Analisa walked off, leaving the two alone.

"you like black coffee? i never knew that? i can't stand it...it's just to strong for me" Ichigo commented, tugging at a strand of her hair.

"Ichigo...well...I have something for you..." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a brightly wrapped package with a vivd red bow on top. " Happy birthday Ichigo" He said with a smile.

She didn't notice it was a different smile from his regular but let out a tiny squeal.

"a present! is that why you said it couldn't be said on the phone?"

Not responding Ichigo thereby decided to open the present.

"can i?"

He nodded and she tugged off the ribbon and unwinded the wrapping paper to reveal a velvet box. The box was the size of her hand and she pulled it open.

Her eyes shone as she looked at it with a gasp.

A beautiful neclace with a larghe saphire stone rested in the middle.

"i thought it would best complement your eyes"

Tears filled her eyes "thanks maysai! I'll put it on right now" She fastened the chain around her neck and once it was tied it rested beautifully on her pale delicate neck.

He wouldn't look at her however instead he fumbled with his hands.

"but, Ichigo said pondering, why did you give me the present today i'm just wondering since i'll be seeing you tommorow..." her voice trailed off in a questioning air.

"you won't be seeing me tommorow because i---"

"oh are you going somewhere? that's fine, really i don't mind i'm just glad i got to see you today" She nodded her strawberry pink hair flying.

"ichigo...your not..getting it...I..i'm...breaking up with you"

"here's your coffee's ichigo, young man" Analissa placed them on the table but Ichigo was to frozen to even say thanks. Instead she heard maysaia mumble one.

Analissa left, sensing the tension, and ichigo wrapped her hands around her mocha-chocolate coffe. It was hot, it burned into her hand but the shock in her heart was far more painful.

She didn't say anything...nothing at all...

"Ichigo, I'm sorry...i never meant it to be this way, he stared at his cup sadly, i never wanted to hurt you i just realized that i enjoyed your companiship more as a friend then as a girlfriend...and i hesistated in telling you this for a few weeks now...but it doesn't make any sense love is special and if someone besides me loves you out there at least you'll have a chance with him"

She sipped the mocha-chocolate, her hands trembling...her eyes watery...

_were all those good times with maysai going to end_

"i-i don;t want anyone eles maysai! i want you! " her voice was low but trembling with tears.

please don't cry ichigo!" Maysai said softly.

"you can't--you can't" ichigo stammered and stood up.

Backing away and shaking her hand she finally flund around and for the second time that day raced outside, tears streaming down, as she raced the pathway...

_she just wanted to be alone right now...alone..._

Maysaia sat at the booth, amid the stares...

He took a sip of his black coffee while her's sat on the table alone and empty...

**i'm always a big ryou and ichigo fan but i mean i can't make maysai mean y'know? it just wouldn't fit his character, it's not like i hate him either so i'm not going to make him a cold guy who suddenly is like i don't like you i have this other girl or i cheated crap i just can't picture maysaia doing that so i tried my best to make it realistic as possible...**

**so tell me what you think? kay? cause i enjoy reveiws who doesn't?**


	3. suprise

CHAPTER 3

**sweet i'm glad y'all like it and here ya go!**

**thanks for the reviews, they make me happy and keep me motivated to going on...so tell me what you think and here ya go **

ichigo ran, and kept on running. She had no idea where she was going, she wasn't thinking straight...

Her feline cat abilities kept her endurance up but finally, panting, she jogged left and headed towards the woody park.

The woody park was a beautiful quiet place where she usually went to think, she hadn't gone there for a while but at the moment...she wanted to be alone...by herself...where no one could see her tears...

Ichigo took one of the trails in the woods, the pathway was clear with a couple of weeds but it led her soon to the park.

_my secret park...which no one knows about..._

No one knew or cared. The park was a torn down one. The swings were broken except for one...the see-saw spilt in half right through the middle. The monkey bars were missing a few poles and everything eles was basically in the same condition.

She stopped and sat on the only stable swing and rocked back and forth, back and forth like she used to when she was little.

_i can't go to the cafe...right now...i can't face my friends...i don't want to talk about it yet...and they would know something was wrong...they are after all good friends..._

She kept on swinging higher and higher, her eyes blank and distant..

_mom's gonna be worried i'm late..._

_i don't care..._

Still she pulled out her cell-phone and dialed her home number...

The answering machine picked up

"yea, hi mom i'll be running a little late...be back a hour later then expected...see ya soon...ichigo..."

That was as normal as she could make her voice sound with a broken heart...

it hurts so much...

She sighed, her hair covering her eyes and tear streaked face...

_i loved him. i really did..._

"maysai" she murmmered.

She stayed there a little bit longer till she was all out of tears and her heart ached till it was numb.

Standing up, she wiped the tears and decided to go home.

Glancing in her purse mirror she thought she looked normal enough that her parents wouldn't worry. Her eyes were slightly puffy but that would fade...

_they're taking me out for dinner tonight...for my birthday... a day early...since they're working tommorow and i'm busy--or was busy..._she thought bitterly, _anyways i can't do that do them..._

Ichigo started home, clutching her purse.

She passed many people, strangers, but none of them were maysai.

Finally she reached her own snow-white house.

"hi mom i'm home!" Ichigo unlocked the door and stepped inside " sorry i'm late!"

"honey, i was worried" her mother answered immediatly, i'm glad your back though...was Ryou working you late?"

"what?--ah--i mean no...where's everyone eles?"

"getting ready we're going someplace fancy, your outfit is on your bed i just bought yesterday as a suprise and birthday present for you!" her mother's voice was happy " it just seemed to say your name ichigo"

Ichigo wandered to the kitchen

_ichigo i love you..._

_i want to break up..._

She shook her head and finally found her mom. Her mouth dropped open.

"mom?what? what? whoa"

Her mother was in a beautiful splendid black velvet dress that made her slim down. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in shining crystals.

"mom, your really decked up!"

"yeah...like i said we're going to a really fancy place" her mother grinned and ushered her up the stairs.

"go on...go change..."

Ichigo trotted up the stairs "wh-wh-what?" she felt so confused.

Turning the knob of her door, she went into her pink and white bedroom and gasped at the dress spread out on her hearted pink blanket.

A beautiful dress. An amazing dress...

A cock-tail dress of a glittering blue sat on her bed...there was little ruffles at the bottom and it was skin tight and strapless.

Stripping her clothes she finally changed into the sparkling beauty.

_where in the world are they taking me that i have to dress like this?_

STill when she glanced in the mirror she felt like a model. The dress clung to all the right places making her feel sleek and elegant.

"oh wow" she whispered.

_i wish maysai could see me in this..._

She shook her head, she had to forget about him, she had to do this for her family...and for herself...

When she trotted down the stairs her mother was beaming and her father was clapping.

She smiled back, a genunine smile.

_thankyou. your always there for me..._

They stepped into her father's convertible

"so where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"you'll see" her father replied mysteriously.

"-da--add, mom"

"your so impatient..."

They had been driving for a half-hour. Ichigo fidgiting impatiently while talking to her parents and listeing to the radio.

"okay honey we're almost there now close your eyes"

With a sigh she did.

They helped her out of the car and it took her best urges not to peak.

"can i open them now?"

"not yet"

"now"

"no"

"how bout?"

"Ichigo you can open your eyes now" Her mother gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Ichigo opened her large blue eyes and gasped in amazement.

This definately wasn't a restuarant.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY ICHIGO!" a chorus of voices yelled and she recongnized them.

"y'guys" Sure enough when ichigo turned around there were her close friends mint, lettuce, pudding,zakuro, ryou and kechiro and about a anothor twenty behind them.

"w-ow-" ichigo said, for once she had never seen this coming.

Ichigo was in a large room, a ball room to be exact. It was decorated beautifully with banners that said happy birthday ichigo and roses and flowes. A chandelier hung above her head gleaming brightly and a D.J in the corner that was playing music. And it wasn't classical either! it was what she listened to and loved!

"awsome!" she muttered.

A buffet table stretched from one side of the room to the other filled with apppetizing foods and aroma. Ballons were everywhere.

It was a remarkable place.

And also everyone was dressed in fancy cocktail dresses or suits.

She couldn't believe that her mother could make all the guys from her class acuatly dress in suits, that was hilarous.

"thankyou everyone" she whispered.

**XD next chapter will take place at this place. at ichigo's suprise party. hope you liked and sorry it was kinda short. but ta-ta for now.**


	4. made for two

Ichigo stood watching everyone as they moved onto the dance floor in pairs.

They were so kind and she was so amazed at what they had done for her.

She walked towards her parents carefully, in the sparkling blue dress that made her look like a goddess.

"thank you mom, dad" she looked at them her eyes shining.

"honey i'm glad you like it"

She hugged them tightly, not wanting to let go, feeling safe...where no one could hurt her...

_i feel so happy and sad at the same time is that possible?_

Relecutantly she let them go and wandered the edges of the dance floor, music echoing as people danced or wished her a happy birthday.

Finally she found her friends, her close ones.

They were beaming at her.

"ichigo do you like it?" pudding chirruped and jumped around with glee.

"it took her alot not to open her mouth and babble to you--but she did it" Lettuce said with a small smile, patting pudding's blonde head.

She had a proud look on her face.

"you look amazing ichigo" commented mint "which is an accomplisment for you"

"hey!"

But there was a grin on mint's face to tell that she was only joking.

For the first time since the party she took a look at her friends outfits, she had been to stunned before to barely take in everything around her.

"you all look beautiful too" Ichigo said.

And they really did.

Mint wore a flowing out, puffed and ribboned white dress. A diamond neclace hung on her delicate neck and little studs on her earlobs. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a glamorous effect.

Lettuce on the other hand wore a simple dress of emerald green. Flowers decorated the bottom of the dress hiding the somewhat scuffs and simple straps clung tight to her small shoulders. Her hair was out of it's braids for once, loose and flowing down to her waist, a ribbon in her hair.

Pudding wore a pink dress with so many boas that ichigo lost count. There was at least five on her dress and it seemed pudding had only added to that by putting in her hair. She had probably tried to do her own makeup because her cheeks were highly flushed. She looked adorable.

And as for zakuro she looked everything as glamorous as always.

Sure enough she had just opened her mouth to talk when someone asked zakuro to dance. She ushered him off however instead her rapt eyes fixed on ichigo.

"you really think so?" mint turned around for ichigo to get the full effect of her dress.

"yup, i really like the neclace it adds a nice touch" ichigo said, ignoring mint's bragging--she was after all used to it by now.

"I really like your neclace too ichigo, Lettuce spoke with a gentle smile, it really brings out your eyes..."

"oh yeah Ichigo it really is pretty, " Zakuro said.

"i've never seen it? is it new?" Mint said slightly enviously.

Ichigo's heart pounded rapidly as they questioned her about the neclace, the one maysai had given her...the one she couldn't bare to take off...tears swam before her eyes before she could help it...

All she had wanted to do was forget about mayasia and here they were bringing him up, unknowinly...

_i should tell them...i should..._

Ichigo felt frozen, her heart ached so much...

_but, but i don't want to see the pity in thier eyes...then, then it really is over..._

A tear leaked from her eye and with a sob she dashed away, disappearing into the crowd of people...

_i have to get away...get away from them all!_

"Ichigo!" she heard them call behind her, but she drowned them out...

A slow song started up, and Ichigo sat quietly in a dark corner, her head leaning against a wall, one hand placed on the blue-stoned neclace...it was icy cold at her touch...

_now what do i say to them?..._she thought hazily,she didn't want to think about it. With a sigh she closed her eyes...

_maybe they won't find me..._

A shadow passed over her face, hiding the beam from the chandelier above.

Ichigo opened one watery eye and intook a breathe...she opened the other...and stared at the vivid blue eyes locked on her own.

"Ryou--um--hi" Ichigo said, rubbing her eyes. He was the last person to whom she wanted to be seen crying.

It would only prove his remarks about being a cry-baby.

"Hey" He looked at her and then easily sat beside her on the bench made for too.

A blush rose on her cheek and she prayed to god he didn't notice. She didn't want him to know he was affecting her so much...

_arrogant...ryou, he'd have a laugh_

She could feel his shoulder and side pressed against her own however, and felt so small and vunderable...

His arms were so muscular, she had never realized, his shoulders twice the size of her own...and a head taller then her...

_well he is a year older..._

She averted her eyes from his and there was a akward silence.

Still she could picture him, in his white tuxedo...it was the first time she had ever seen him in a suit before...usually it was the black vest and choker.

"are you alright?" He finally asked, staring at his hands.

Ichigo looked at him in suprise, she had never thought he would care, be concerned about her...but at the moment is seemed---

"I'm fine" she said hurriedly and smiled.

His hand reached toward her, and she didn't stop it...,a chill ran through her bones, His hand was on her face...warm and tracing her lower jaw, going upward untill he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"i'm not crying or anything..." She trailed off, twirling her hair again--a nervous habit of hers.

"where's maysai?" He said quietly, his hand was wrapped in a fist.

_why...why does everyone have to bring him up!_

She wanted to yell,scream, but then her eyes widened as she realized

_they're just trying to help, they don't know anything...is it, is it that i'm always with maysai that being without him is that noticable?_

_have i really wrapped my whole life around him?_

She put that question behind her, to worry about later, when she was at home, in bed with a cup of hot chocolate. For now however:

"He-can't make it today, he's uh-he has to go somewhere with his family..." It was rather a lame lie and she expected him to sneer and see right through it. Instead he nodded

"well it doesn't seem right for the birthday girl not to slow dance on her birthday..., he looked at her and her heart thrumed, so ichigo would you like to dance?"

He held out his hand to her and hesistantly she placed her's in his.

She felt so confused...

Ryou whisked her away onto the dance floor of slow moving bodies and he placed his hands around her small waist.

_big hands...i never knew..._

With suprise ichigo locked her hands around his neck, he himself lowering down so she could reach it, and they started to dance.

He leaded her so she was feel free to think in her own little world...

_it's so different then with maysai..._

She tried to explain it in her mind

_Ryou was much taller and stronger...and he leaded her while maysai guided her..._

_but still.._

Ichigo closed her eyes and without thinking leaned against his chest.

_i feel so safe in his arms...like no one can hurt me...that he would watch over me..._

_like--like---what? _Ichigo thought hazily..._a big brother?...maybe...but it didn't feel exactly like that...and it definately isn't love...love...maysaia..._

She buried her face in his clean white shirt and smiled

_at the moment i am content...at the moment it doesn't hurt anymore...at this moment in Ryou's arms i feel right..._

The dance finished and as like the sea-shore washing over her awkwardness ran through her once more...

"yeah...well thanks for the dance Ryou" She chirruped.

He seemed a shade red but replied in a cocky tone she was so used to

" it's a one time only for your birthday, aren't you lucky, he leaned forward, to be able to dance way out of your class?"

"ryou!" She said her emotions changing rapidly, face steaming angerily "you are the biggest jerk on the face of this planet!"

He smiled, it was so infuriating, " heh, that's what i wanted you to say...music to my ears"

And things were once more back to normal that night, the arguing,teasing smiling...

She apologizied to her friends and told them she had an "emotional moment" because maysaia wasn't there---which Ichigo thought was somewhat true.

They believed her of course because who would ever believe that the perfect couple would break up?

Ichigo smiled and waved goodbye as the dance ended, and she drove away in her parents car

She would tell them soon...but that night...that night she wanted it to be as normal as it possibly could...with no sympathic glances...

Ichigo leaned against the car's pane, as it vibarated and they headed home...she thought

_i really did have a good time even though it was only this morning he broke up with me...i guess i have to owe it to ryou...distracting me...making me angry...being a jerk.._

But then she remembered when he wiped her tears,and asked her to dance--that happy feeling...

_maybe he wasn't that much of a jerk after all..._

Her mother glanced back at her, her face pink from talking and drinking and said cheerily

"you spent most of your time with Ryou tonight, i guess he's more of a friend then you thought"

"i guess so" she said back happily, i guess so"


	5. Dreams and torments

**sorry it took me so long to update, well i guess five or something days ain't to long but usually i updated sooner but i was on vacation to the beach for a couple a days--soaking up the sun--ocean--y'know well now i'm back and here's anothor chapter thankyou for reading it and i hope you enjoy **

CHAPTER 5. DREAMS AND TORMENTS

The rising sun cast bright light on the figure standing and looking out the window. It was barely 5:00 in the morning yet Ryou's blue eyes were wide open and alert.

A usual bottle of water was clutched in his hand, half empty.

_half empty...that's how he looked at things..._

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, muscules rippling on his arms and back. He wore a pair of jeans and a white, plain undershirt that clung to his abs.

He would change later, no was coming to work at this hour anyway...

Ryou hadn't been able to sleep much that night, tossing and turning, reliving every detail from last night...

She had looked so beautiful in that dress...yet her face, as much as she tried to hide it, looked unhappy which was the only thing ruining her features.

Ryou had asked her to dance, trying to take her mind off her problems--whatever they may be--and he thought it had worked---

Shrugging Ryou took a small sip of the water from the container,still thinking

His hand around her tiny waist...her arms around his neck...her face pressed against his chest...

Ryou almost choked and quickly spat out the water.

This was driving him nuts! he had to stop thinking about it, he had to.

Ichigo lay asleep in her fluffy pink bed, a pillow clutched in her arms--in a somewhat like embrace--her blankets strewn all across the floor. Her face was creased in a frown and a few mumbles and groans echoed from her lips, talking in her sleep which was what she usually did when she was agataited. She wore a loose pair of shorts and a pink top which reached barely to her tanned midriff.

Ichigo hadn't been able to sleep much either, but not for the same reasons as ryou.

Ichigo rolled over, her lips clutched together, her brow filled with sweat and her face flushed.

"maysai" she murmered.

_darkness surrounded her and the one light and pure comfort stood watching her fallen form._

_His black hair as black as the night, his face expressionless._

_Ichigo pulled herself into a sitting position, she couldn't move--she was frozen--the only thing she could feel was the saphire stone neclace around her neck that throbbed and burned,scoring her flesh._

_A scream tore from her lips "maysia!maysai!"_

_He walked off, disapperaing into the darkness, the last thing she saw was his crisp white shirt..._

_the pain was unbearable on her throat, and tears sprang from her eyes till her vision faded and became blurry..._

_He didn't come back, he didn't come back to save her..._

Ichigo woke with a start, automatically going into a sitting position--her heart thumping wildely,the only noise in the silence...

_it was a dream...all a dream..._

To her suprise her vision was however blurry and when she rubbed her eyes tears leaked on her hands,

_so i have been crying..._

_it wasn't a dream...maysai didn't save me, he left me..._

She buried her face in her pillow with a shudder.

Her life had turned into a nightmare, he had done this to her...more tears leaked from her eyes untill she could cry no more...

_i'm pathetic, _She thought with a sniff and got up.

The mirror showed in what a state and condition she was and she was stunned.

_i really am a mess..._

Ichigo's eyes were puffy,red and watery and being the largest thing on her face they stuck out largely. Her nose was pink and her face a chalky white. And as for her hair--she wouldn't even describe it...

Ichigo couldn't face her parents like this, nor could she randomly show up at 5:00 in the morning at one of her friend's place and get irratiated and annoyed looks from their parents...

She truly had no where to go...

And then she spotted her cafe mew mew uniform.

She didn't have work today, Ryou had told her to take the day off but he probably would be pleased with anothor person on the job and she really wanted to be distracted--hard work would really be the solution...

So she would be two hours early for work, who cares?

Ichigo shrugged, she had the key to the door and she would be by herself to cry untill everyone showed...

no one would know she was there except the cafe and it couldn't talk.

It was a great idea! a perfect idea!

Carefully picking up her uniform, Ichigo decided to change at the cafe--at the moment she truly didn't care at what state she was in and there would be barely any people on the street.

So carefully tiptoeing on the stairs, and grabbing her bike, Ichigo opened the door and breathed in the crisp cold air.

It awakened her more then anything and ichigo breathed deep.

The sun was rising high as she pedaled her way to the cafe...

The sun was bright in the sky as she finally reached the cafe. The bike ride and exercise had done her good, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. Still filled with tormented emotion she brought out the key from her night shorts and trembling opened the cafe door.

The lock clicked and turned easily in the palm of her hand and when she stood inside she was surrounded by darkness.

Darkness and warmth engulfed her.

Practically shaking she fumbled for the light switch

she had always hated the dark, it was one of her childhood secrets...

And sighed as it clicked and a dim light shun over the blue couches and small tables. It looked so cozy,comforting,inviting.

Taking off her shoes, her bare soles rubbed into the maroon fuzzy rug and with a small sigh collasped in one of the chairs,and curled in a small ball--arms wrapped around her knees and head tucked neatly in. She had always felt better this way...

The silence was utter bliss to her and ichigo lay there, still quiet, and sad.

_i'm not depressed, no...i refuse to be...it is useless and a waste of life...i am sad yes, how can't i be?...i'm sad...sad..._

Her mind soaked in the word...

"hn?" Ryou uttered softly in his room.

The quiet was nice but it wasn't quiet anymore...

A small frown creased his lips, it hadn't been much of a noise--more like squeaks and creaks--and he wouldn't have usually paid so much attention but in this thickening silence it sounded extremly loud.

_maybe the mews?_

But he abandoned that thought immediatly. No way would his workers come in two hours early--you wouldn't exactly call them dedicated.

When Ryou had just begun to ponder that perhaps he had imagined those noises--perhaps so tired from last night's bare sleep--he heard it again, sounding more like a moan.

_what the--?_

Cafe mew mew was just below him so people didn't usually know that he lived right above but still...i don't think a burgular would find anything interesting here besides the food...

Feeling a bit apprehensive but competetly confident in his athletic abilities, Ryou crept like a cat--which he kind of was--down the winding white stairs...

He stiffened, the lights in the cafe were on--_what is going on?_

ryou's eyes darted as he saw movenment on his couch and for a minute ryou stopped dead.

_what the hell? this can't be a burgular--what kind of idiot would just laze around the couch? a animal? maybe?_

Ichigo sighed again, she pratically was full of sighs these days, and rocked slowly on the couch.

_i really must look crazy._ the thought struck her. _like some kind of loony, rocking and rocking..._

yet it was comfort for her, when she was little and something had gone wrong in school--her mother had picked her up and put ichigo in her lap and rocked her and everything had gotten better...

still, Ichigo was beginning to realize, parents can't fix all your problems...they can't force someone to love you back...

so now she was rocking as a second choice

A shadow suddenly crossed over her face and Ichigo blinked open one eye looking above her...and saw something looking back down.

"ARRGH!" she yelled jumping up into a sitting position, and tumbling off the couch,

"whoa!" a startled voice echoed back...and blinking Ichigo saw the face of--

"Ryou!" she exclaimed. "what are you doing here!"

He looked outraged "me what am i doing here? what are you doing here?"

"i--uhh...it's a long story..."

He sat down across from her " tell me about it" his blues eyes had softened.

And so here they sat, across from each other and Ichigo finally told her story from yesterday--her real story..

**well whatdya think? I think i did pretty good and the next chapter will basically be a conversation between the two and perhaps...a date? to the little mermaid? will she go? accept? dadaddadum**

**heh, if you want to make me happy send me a reveiw it's that easy!**

**pokes people in the corner reading the story pretty please, just one so i know how many are out there **

**anyway thanks again fellow reveiwers**


	6. the talk

**yes this is the talk chapter.**

**they got to get to know each other a little and ichigo's needs to tell someone what happened, right,**

**this is not much of a action chapter more of a everything will be alright, live each day for it's worth and yada yada**

**thanks for the reveiws i feel special i got nine for the last chapter!**

**smiles thanks you guys, you know who you are**

**and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter to crosses fingers hoping for a succesful amount of reveiws like before**

**here ya go **

Ichigo didn't look at him as she told him about what happened yesterday, instead she looked at her painted toenails. It felt odd telling Ryou something she hadn't even told her closest friends yet...

but she had to tell someone and, and she wanted to tell him...he had looked so concerned.

So once Ichigo got over her initial fright of seeing him pop up behind her, and her graceful reaction--tumbling off the couch with a shriek...she told her story while her heart slowly descended it's rapid thumping.

Tears spilled from her eyes when she was done yet she didn't utter a sound in the still silence.

Ichigo hated crying in front of Ryou and yet here she was doing it.

"heh...i--i must sound like a true crybaby to you..." She hiccupped and sniffed and finally met his eyes, rather tentively.

His blue eyes had softened from his first reaction when he spotted her which was--

_Do you want to give me a heart attack! creeping around two hours before work starts! i mean you could have warned me! have you no consideration, i mean sure it's a cafe but it's also my house, Ryou looked at her clueless face, please don't tell me you forgot, are you made of air?_

_He stopped though, when she made no come-back something which he was used to and seized completely when he saw the watery eyes..._

"Hey are you zoning out on me?" Ryou's direct question brought her totally back to focus on the present..

"s-sorry" She muttered " I was thinking..."

Ryou was about to add a snappy insult but clenched his mouth shut as he remembered what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"So...that's why you were acting so strange yesterday"

Ichigo looked up surprised, " you noticed?"

"of course, i just didn't know why..."

_I was trying to cheer you up, but it wouldn't matter to you anyway..._Ryou thought bitterly.

But of course he was wrong, Ichigo cared a great deal

_so that's why he was trying to cheer me up last night...and then he asked me to dance because he wanted to make me happy.._

Still, uncertain why, it bothered her.

_what's wrong with me? he was being so nice..._

Still the thought echoed in her head

_was he only dancing with me just to cheer me up?_

It didn't matter anyway. "thankyou" she said softly and then blushed.

His chest had felt so warm and muscular...his hands so large on her waist...she couldn't help thinking about that dance

Ichigo could feel her heart thumping rapidly, and she fidgeted--embarrassed. Hopefully he didn't notice her strange behavior.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry that maysia did that to you..."

"i..i just thought...we'd stay together forever, everyone said we were so perfect..."

To her surprise he scowled " yeah well...i never really believed in that perfect couple nonsense, everyone has problems and nobody's perfect--every couple has it's up and downsides..." He trailed off.

"you really thought that? i never knew"

He shook his head unbelieving " really? you could never sense the tension between us? anyway i won't go into detail...but i know how it feels.."

She locked eyes and it seemed his were filled with immersible sadness

"to love someone who doesn't return your feelings..."

A rush of gratitude rose through her and also a feeling of curiosity, _i wonder who rich wealthy Ryou fell in love with? and who couldn't resist his charm?_

"it hurts" she said hesitantly " it hurts...but when i'm with my friends..., _with you,_she thought silently, i feel happy...i feel better and it ebbs away..."

"Ichigo if he doesn't want you he doesn't deserve you...still, It was difficult for Ryou to say this, still...i'm sure he never wanted to hurt you..love is a special thing and he wants you to have it"

Ichigo was stunned momentarily, she had never had such a serious conversation with Ryou before--it was basically teasing--fun and games--but here he was sharing his thoughts, his values...

She nodded in agreement afraid to say yes because she thought she might start bawling--for what reason she had no idea.

Ryou went on leaning forward, his hands pressed against his thighs

"even...even if those memories hurt you don't want to forget them, cherish the memories you shared with him ichigo--what made you happy--they'll be part of you..."

His words comforted her and she felt awkward at the same time, she didn't know why..but talking to him seriously about love and him comforting her was strange and out of character for him...stll she couldn't say that she didn't like it...

His hands were clasped in his lap, his eyes staring absently into space as though he was lost in thought and in that second she got a good look of him--and her face went bright,bright red.

There was no way he couldn't notice and yet she couldn't tear her eyes off him.

Obviously it made sense, she was two hours early...so he wasn't 'dressed' yet. He wore his normal loose pair of baggy jeans but his shirt...

Ichigo gulped, he wasn't wearing one.

Thankfully though, he wasn't shirtless like the last time she had barged in his room, that had been ultimate embarrassment but still...he was wearing a white undershirt that clung tight to his zero-fat bod and clinging to his hard abs...His blonde hair seemed to glow in the early sunrise--glinting--along with it's usual carelessness.

To her horror she too was in her pajamas, a pair of pink shorts and, ichigo cringed, a top that only came halfway to her midriff--still she was skinny but but...she must look like...

Ichigo gulped, it wasn't like she had done this on purpose--she told herself--she thought no one would be here...She tugged at her top buti t resisted stubbornly.

This was the first time Ichigo had seen Ryou flustered, one hand was scratching his hair as he stood up

"I'll go make some tea, he said quickly, and you probably want to change from...that"

"umm...right" Grabbing her uniform and cursing herself she rushed to the cafe bathroom, quickly stripping and pulling on her uniform.

_stupid! stupid!stupid!_

Ichigo rubbed her eyes and sighed, last time she had worn this uniform maysai had broken up with her, still when she looked in the mirror--her face wasnt' filled with sadness more it was glowing.

She shrugged and made herself back to table and couch, Ryou was already there. He had pulled on his usual black sleeveless vest and chocker. Two cups of tea were placed before him, steaming slightly.

Ichigo gulped, having no idea what to say to him after the indebt conversation,so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi" Her voice sounded awfully bright which was a good thing.

Surprised he looked up " Hey, here's your tea--do you mind green chi?"

"ah-no, i love it!" She took the pretty teacup and brought it to her lips, taking the sip of the hot liquid.

Really hot liquid.

"ekk" Her tongue scalding, she pushed the tea cup away from her.

"I tried to warn you-you dummy" Ryou said with a sigh.

"Hey! who are you calling a dummy! your so mean Ryou! and i came here to hours early to, eyes twinkling in a joking manner, I'm your most dedicated worker."

"ah-huh right" He snorted, "dedicated you? you wouldn't work here if i didn't pay you"

She stuck out her tongue at him in a cute little pout.

"anyway...since it is your real birthday today, i still have that offer..if your not busy" He took a quick sip of his own steaming tea.

"offer...?" she trailed thinking and then suddenly remembered

_"i was -er--well i have a extra ticket for the stage acrobatics performance story of the--er--little mermaid--and i thought since i heard you kinda liked that show--if you would like to come see it tomorrow?"_

_She was silent pondering_

_"by myself?"she said finally._

_He almost collapsed, sometimes she was to clueless, "no with me you dummy!" he said indignantly._

_"oh"_

_and he had been afraid she had known more about his feelings...now it felt laughable..._

_He looked at her affectionately hiding it behind an expressionless face as he watched her own brighten_

_"oh, i'd love to see the little mermaid with you! it's my absolute favorite!--oh wait..., she trailed off, i forgot...i-i was planning on meeting maysai for my birthday...we were going to the movies..." She looked down._

"of for real!" she said excitedly, you mean you still want to go with me? didn't any of the other mews want to go?"

"ah..no" He said lying between his tongue" they were all busy, so still interested in my gift of generosity?"

"yes!"i'd love to go ryou!"

As they trudged out of the cafe, it didn't feel wrong, ichigo thought, walking side by side with him..on...on..would you call it a date?

She didn't know, but she was grateful to Ryou, and felt content.

"oh, ichigo said suddenly, do you mind ryou? if we stop at my house first so i can change?"

She looked at herself, she was still in her uniform--a rather dirty one--since she hadn't been in the mood yesterday to clean it--"

_but i'd rather where this any day! then my pajamas..._

"yeah.., Ryou said dryly, i don't want to walk around with you in _that" _He said with a smirk.

Still Ichigo thought happily leading the way to her house, everything was normal between her and Ryou again...as they argued enjoyably and in high spirts down the pathway that led to her house.

No gloom could enter her thoughts on such a happy and bright sunlit morning.

**well whadya think? i have definitely a lot of ideas for future chapters.**

**heh heh**

**for one in the next chapter ryou is for the first time in ichigo's bedroom and his first time meeting ichigo's eccentric parents **

**also i'm thinking about making ryou a tad jealous...**

**and of course i'm bringing a new character in the story that was from the manga that hasn't appeared yet**

**so i hope you liked it and ta ta for now**

**send a reveiw and tell me what ya think**


	7. unknown territory

**Hiya guys, here's the next chapter **

**Drat school will be starting next week so...lol,damn i'm already a Somphmore so it might take me a while to update but don't worry i love this story and i won't forget about it, plus all you guys out there thanks again.**

**here ya go **

"Well here's my house" Ichigo chirruped brightly, pointing to her familiar cream-colored home.

She glanced backward at Ryou who was trailing behind her, unsure whether to follow her inside or wait on the street.

Pouncing on his hesistation she grabbed his hand " come on, Ryou"

As they walked up to the large doorway filled with paned glass, ichigo shuffling in her purse for her key, understanding dawned on her face

"oh that's right! you've never been inside my house before!" she exclaimed suprised.

She hadn't really realized that, she thought inserting the key in the lock, it was natural that all her "friends" had visted her house on more then one occasion..

"you look suprised, he commented briefly.

"and you look nervous" she shot back cheerfully " don't worry my house isn't any scarier then me---"

"then it most be a pretty scary house---" he muttered.

"ha-ha, she said, sacrasm etched on every inch of her face, very funny. Are you just bringing me to the show just to tease me?"

"perhaps" he said leaning against the door frame " have you got that door open or what?" He frowned looking at his watch " I really don't want to be late...i've never been late in my life"

"heh ever heard of being fashionably late?" she said with a small wink " anyway the door's open i just wanted to warn you before hand..." Ichigo's face grew dark

"about my parents..." She trailed off unkknowlily

"what about them?"

"well...i'ts..it's better if they don't see you, they get-kinda--eccentric" she said with a small chuckle and put a finger to her lips,beckoning forward.

"comeon"

Ryou raised his eyebrows but nonetheless complied.

They creeped into the homey house, stepping on the blue rugs and carptet and inched up the stairs. Pictures framed the hallway and Ryou glanced briefly at each one of them.

Most of them contained pictures on Ichigo as she grew up, from being a little two year old till her current age, along with brief pictures of her parents...

A wistful feeling entered his stomach, it must be nice still having parents...

Ryou suddenly froze, shocked.

He had never, never thought about them in ages, why now? usually he tried to forget, it hurt to much...

Ryou shook his head, this was the least time to talk to himself about parents when entering Ichigo's house or " unknown territory"

"I don't see why we have to creep in your house when it's your HOUSE!" He hissed into her ear.

Her face turned scarlet as his lips tickled her ear but she stammered out a reply anyyway " it's-it's just easier this way"

Ichigo turned the knob of her door speaking behind her " well this is my room!"

His eyes filled with curiosity, Ryou followed her inside.

A room slightly larger then his own and definately more decorated and crammed then his own greeted him.

A huge fluffy pink and white bed to took up a corner, the covers still messy and over the floor. A warm soft rug was squished under his feet and the light pink walls were anything but bare.

"guess you really like pink" He commented following her inside.

"heh, sorry it's such a mess" One hand was running in her hair an easy way to tell she was embarrassed.

Magazines were strewn everywhere, He picked on up with a smirk and waved it in her face,

"nice, he read the cover aloud, are you a good kisser?" Ryou chuckled to himself as her face turned red and she snatched the magazine out of his hand.

"don't you know it's rude to handle things when your a guest!" She was steaming as he stepped a inch closer.

"so...do you want to find out?"

"find out what?" She said faltering under his gaze.

"find out if your a good kisser"

"ARGH" she shoved him, grabbed some clothes off her plaid green and white chair and stomped off shouting behind her back " you-are--the--biggest--JERK! i'm going to change, stay here!" She stomped off down the hallway, no doubt going to her bathroom.

_heh...it's so fun to tease her..._

Still it would have been nice to kiss her...

gingerly he sat on her messy bed watching it sag under his weight.

His gaze wandered and lingered on her white little desktop in the corner where a picture frame was face down glinting silver in the sun's rays.

curiously he reached and flipped it upside.

He was staring at a picture of his ichigo and Maysai. It was obvious that then they were more then just friends. Clutching hands they looked truly happy..

He sighed placing the picture back face down, a hand resting on his head...

_unlike she is now...she gets sad so easy.._

A feeling of sympathy washed over him,

_if she had still been with maysai she would have been happy..._

There was really nothing he could do about it however so it was better not to brood...

"are you Ryou?" A unfamiliar voice spoke from the doorway in the silence. His blue eye's snapped open and fixated themselves on the middle-aged women in front of him.

It took only a second to figure out this was Ichigo's mother. After all Ichigo looked like a minature and younger version of her mother. They both had the same strawberry pink-blonde hair and large eyes.

"Yes I am" He stood up quickly,brushing his hands on his jeans " nice to meet you"

He held out a hand and she immediatly clasped it. To his suprise however instead of "shaking it" she was pulling him along and out of ichigo's room.

"err, mrs. momima?" ((heh sorry about the dreadful spelling if you know who to spell ichigo's last name do tell ))

"follow me dear"

flashback:

_" anyway the door's open i just wanted to warn you before hand..." Ichigo's face grew dark_

_"about my parents..." She trailed off unkknowlily_

_"what about them?"_

_"well...i'ts..it's better if they don't see you, they get-kinda--eccentric" she said with a small chuckle and put a finger to her lips,beckoning forward._

_"comeon"_

end of flashback:

"come on" Mrs momima urged and Ryou relectutantly followed her down the stairs and into the living room.

It was rather quaint with large over stuffed sofas, a stoned fireplace and a small coffee table.

"it's a nice place you have here" he commented.

"so are you taking ichigo on a date?" Her mother asked cheerfully as normal as though she was asking about the weather.

It came right out of the blue that he was stunned at how direct it was " um no, It's-a birthday present"

"well your going with her right?"

"right" He confirmed.

"by yourself?"

"...yes" Ryou replied hesistantly.

"then it's a date " she said smiling and clapping her hands.

"what's a date?" a voice spoke from the kitchen, undoubtlely male. "is maysai here again?" the man's voice and appearance was friendly as he wandered into the living room, a newspaper in hand.

"no honey, maysai not's here this is Ryou who's taking her on a date"

"uhh"

" oh really? i've heard of Ryou before.." The frown on his face was none-to reassuring to Ryou and he assumed it was probably nothing nice that ichigo had said about him.

_that little---_

_Now what does she usually call me? jerk, meanie, idiot, i hate you...great..._

"nice to meet you sir" Ryou said stiffly.

"so your taking my daughter on a date, here's some things you should know be back before 9:00, you better not make her cry, you better not hurt her, she better have a great time, it's her birthday so--"

"DAD! don't scare Ryou" Ichigo's voice was like a savior to him as she dashed down the stairs.

She was wearing a billowy white skirt and a blue spaggatti strapped top, flip-flops were on her small feet and her hair was done up in it's usual ribbons. She definately looked ready for the summer and she definately looked happy.

_well that's good.._

"bye daddy" She kissed him quickly on the cheek and gave a hug to her mother "we gotta go or we'll be late"

Before her father could protest or go one about more regulations she grabbed Ryou's hand and practically ran out the door.

A small smile was on her blushing face and her eyes sparkled with laugher

_cute_

"you deserved that" Ichigo said with a laugh. "so how do you like me my parents?"

"I don't think your dad likes me" Ryou said with a small shrug.

"nyah, he doesn't like any guy who comes to my house when maysai first started coming round you should have seen the things he made maysai do..., her voice trailed off solemly, maysai..."

He looked at her but didn't say anything, what was he supposed to say?

"sorry" she said after a minute " i...i was uh...spacing.."

He didn't question her lame excuse instead he replied

"yeah,yeah the show--the little mermaid starts in fifteen minutes!"

And they dashed down the street to make the bus in time, someone watching them from the distance as they walked away...

two yellow eyes following them as they became more then little specks in the distance...

**alritie i'm done, **

**so who do you think the person with yellow eyes is?**

**lol, i know **


End file.
